Spooks Puray
by EddEsf
Summary: What happen before Slither helped Grimalkin


Grimalkin and the kabalos.

I had skried that a star stone would fall form the skyes and hit the ground far north. I pland to ride and wait for it, cloect it ride and home. And when i got back i would forge a blade to Thomas Ward so he could destroy the fiend once and for all.

So i headed north, and on the way thare i encounterd many cretures sutch ass wolfs bare and a dangures boggart one called a stone shuckers.

But no one of the cretures was realey a threat becous im Grimalkin.

when i arived at the spot the star stone would fall i had traved for 4 days slept litle and spent the days on horse back. It was almost dark and the hole area where deserted not a living soul could be seen for miles.

So i set up camp about a mile nort of the spot the star would hit the groud and went out hunting ,when i got back i had only one rabbit it was bad with animals and food in this part of the land aparently so i ate only half of the rabbit saved the rest for later.

The night after i arived i was sitting and eating the last of the rabbit when a flash of light in the sky made me rise to my feet, a little bal of light was falling twords the spot i had estimated the star ston would lan so i knew instantly it was the star.

I mounted my horse and rode fast twords the spot.

When i was at last loocking down at the spot i knew it would be i saw a glowing rock that looked like it was rusty, it was a deep brown clolor but i knew to not get fooled this is one of the most exotic mettals that exist so i picked it upp and went back to the camp.

I sat down and eat up the reast of the rabbit i had left at the camp when i saw the stone fall and decided to go back home tomorrow after i had slept a litle.

All hapen at once a dussin furry big men with full armor and sword ran out twords me out of the darkness, or no not men they walked like humans but it was something wolf like about theam i think i even saw a tale! I wasnt fully redy for theam but Grimalkin is never suprised to see danger. I drew a throwing knife and thrusted it twords one of the cretures neck i never miss so it was a easy kill then i drew one of my favorit short blades and the dagger bone cutter, i started my dance of death and many of theam fel dead at my feat before they cloud do anything. But suddenly i felt my self droping my blades and fell utterly powerless, then i fel to my keens, and another of the wolf like men steped out of the shaddows this creture was a bit taller and was waering shining bright armor and black traveling cloak, but this one had a shaven face. I figured this must be the cretuers leader. He spoke to me in loster the language humans spoke in the countrys that border this land and sed.

Puray why do you border our land kill our warriors and the worst thing of all steal our star that fell from the sky and blessed us, he sed with a growl. So now becous you are a puray you belong to us and our slave market. But first you will feel pain past anything you can imagine. Then something hit me with tremendus force in the back of the head and i fel in to darkness.

the next thing i knew i was laying down on the flor of a dungon still power less and right in front of me the shaven faced wolf man was stading he didnt have hes armor on him and he didnt have a cloak so i could see hes genetal it was huge i hadd sen men naked but this this was attleast 3 times as big as the biggest human tip i have ever seen.

So you are awake he growled. Now i will teach you how we deal with rebelian puray he sed bending down gripping my skirt and ripped it to pieaces then he grabed my panties and ripped them away aswell so he could see my ping private area and he was just laughing, I was just laying thare unable to move. Grimalkin is never scared but i was scared really scared. He picked me upp with hes masiv hands and lay me down on a table that had ben behind me so hadnt been able to see it. Then he started to lick my presonal part like a dog. i dont want to edmit it but it felt amazing that tongue was good at what it did. It wasnt pland but i grownd silently the wolf man loocked up and smiled. This is the only plesure you will feel the rest of your short life then he keept going for like a minute or two, when he was done i was so wett i fellt my plesure water drip for my Pussy on to the table. Then he picked me upp bye the hair opend my mouth and forced hes big dick in to my mouth and made me deep throte him for a couple of minutes. Once i thought i would be stifeld all went black and i desperetly neaded air but just wen i thought i would die he let my head go and came al over my face i was blinded again not bye air lose but bye hes seeds. He let me wipe my eyes clean but instantly regreted it. When i was done he stuned me again probobly useing some dark magick far to powerfull for me to fight off. After he stuned me i coudnt move or blink so i had no choice to watch him hurt me. This is the worst way a male could hurt a female.

He smiled evilly and sed. This is the best part of being a high mage. To hear the puray scream. The he aimed and thrusted, the pain was past anything i had ever imagend i let out a shrill scream it fell like he used a spear not a cock he thrusted in and out in and out then i felt a hot liquid leacking out of my pussy and then i saw red blode lots dropping down on to the tabel. When he gave a extrahard thrust i gave a nother scream out and more and more blode porde out the pain just grew with every thrust. then he sed you will breed many kabalos in your life and this is the first one. The last word he almost roard out becous at that moment hes seds exploded in to me it felt like a river of warm thick liquid gused in to my vegina, and i screamd in pain for my third time that night and thrid time in twenty years. Then he fel back sat down and panted like a dog still smiling. My genital was still dripping a mixture of blode plesure water and cum. I wasnt scared to get pregnet i was just going to use some magick and move the sperm to my stomach. He walked around me and when he cam back so i could se him he was cleaning hes masiv cock with a towel. He locked at me and sed that was not even close to the pain you will feel now becous now i will use your other hole and that scared me even more the before i was shaking. I was mutch more scared now becous now i knew how mutch pain it was in my vegina but i knew that my other hole will hurt mutch more.

After 5 minuted he cam and grabed me again aimed and thrusted, but my hole was to tight for him so he put hes masiv dick at the entry again and thrusted it didnt work out so he put on hes cloak went out of the dungon and loocked the door. i figured he had given up that he was done but to my dissmay he came back with a bowl with a gray ish liquid and put it on the table. He explaned that was a liquid they used for puray with a hole thats to tight so he dipped his hand in the liquid and smeared it all over my anal then he thrusted two of hes fingers in to my anal and i gave a un willing gasp of pain and he laughed this is nothing compared with when i use my tip. So he plased hes cock at my anal and thrusted hard it sliped in and the pain was so bad i felt me started to cry violently and screaming on the top of my lungs and it toock many thrust from the mage before i got used to it and only groaned in agony and i saw blode gushing out of my anal. When he thrused in the first time it fel like he broke apart my two ass cheeks this agony continued longer then the one in my pussy probobly becouse i didnt deept throut him before this one or maby becous it was so mutch agony so when he finaly was about to cume he took it out and put it in my mouth it only took one gag to make him cum it was les then last time but it took about a minute before i cloud breath. And when i cloud he grasped my throte and held me close to hes face and he sed if you ever mess with me again i will rape you three times as bad then he threw me against a wall and left. when he left i felt i could move so i curved in to a ball and tryed not to cry. after two minutes i tryed to stand but it felt like i was parelised hip down then i cryed more. Grimalkin dont scream Grimalkin dont cry but that day Grimalkin cryed and scream in agony. 20 minutes after the mage had left me two gards came in with a skirt and a stick. The stick had a round end with a bit cloth and the cloth was a bit wet. They came over to me one gard sat on my armes so i was difensless and the other one took the stick aimed att my privet spot. I relised what the where doing way to late the gard with the stick thrusted it as hard as he cloud. The pain was explosiv i groned loudly and bit my lip they both grined and walked out of the dungon and loocked the dor. One walked back in to the dungon and sed the wet thing on the cloth was the hottest chilli in the world mixed with vine this will hurt a bit little human and howling with laughter he left the dungon for the last time. Not a sekond late it started to burn it was exremlt painfull but it was nothing the compared to what the mage had done.

After five minutes or so a cople of women cam and helped to put on the skirt but to my horor three woman cam also in with three long thick nails and a silver chain. They nailed my hand to the wall and wraped the silver chain tight round my neck and nailed that to the wall. They also stitched my lips together. After a couple of hours i could start to feel and use my legs. That was a relef. You probobly woder how did you get out? i acualy lured a kabalos mage to me and he helped me escape but only to save hes skins, I helped him to kill a best that would judge if he was free or not hes name was Slither. Now im back home and forging the blade made from the star to Thomas Ward.


End file.
